


Lost Memories

by Chiyokokai



Series: Ishgard and Memories. [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyokokai/pseuds/Chiyokokai
Summary: S'Kaia is a small Seeker of the Sun Miqo'te woman, who wields the lance of the dragoon.  She has arrived on the First, and goes through her journey with it.CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN AND RESTRUCTURED
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Ishgard and Memories. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559098
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a fan work. please don't sue me :x  
> This kinda jumps around a bit, apologies.

##  **Chapter One**

  
  


S’kaia smiled and stretched as she met up with the other Scions in the Crystarium.

She was a Seeker of the Sun Miqote with long blonde hair up in a ponytail, amber eyes, fair skin, and was very short for a Miqote woman. She wore the armor of a dragoon, and had her head hidden by her helm.

“All seems well at the Crystarium.” said Alphinaud as they looked around.

“Yes. Eulmore was plainly more concerned with finding us. How flattering.” said Alisaie.

“Thankfully…” said S’kaia as she sighed in relief. There were footsteps from behind them and she turned around to see a man approaching them. She looked him up and down as she cocked an eyebrow and blushed a bit.

“Pretty…” she mumbled.

“You certainly took your time. I had half resolved to complete the task myself.” he said as he smirked and the rest of the group turned to look at him.

“And you are..?” asked Alisaie, but Urianger moved his arm in front of her and frowned.

“Were one to study the annals of Garlean history, one would find yonder visage on many a page.” he said. “Though by rights its youth should long since have faded.”

“Well, well, we have a historian in our midst. That spares me a lengthy explanation.” said the man as he shrugged. “I am Solus zos Galvus, founding father of the Garlean Empire. And, under various guises, the architect of myriad other imperially inclined nations. As for my true identity…” He raised his hand over his face and brought it down to reveal a red sigil over his face. S’kaia’s eyes went wide as she inhaled sharply and moved to stand in front of the others.

“I am Emet-Selch. Ascian.” said the man.

“Gaius spoke of you! A native of the Source…” said Alisaie.

“Equal in rank to Lahabrea. And you came all this way just to introduce yourself to us?” demanded Thancred as he reached for his gunblade. The sigil disappeared from Emet-Selch’s face and he turned to look at the sky as he outstretched his hands.

“Behold the sky, restored to its former glory! Have you ever seen a more affecting spectacle?” he said. “Ohhh, it is truly, deeply…” He frowned as he dropped his arms down as he bent over and sighed.

“...Infuriating. Do you have any idea how much you have delayed the Rejoining?” he said and turned back to them. S’kaia frowned as she reached for her lance and tipped the visor of her helm so she could see better.

“Following the Flood, the First had been listing ever further towards the Light─towards stasis. The end was in sight!” said Emet-Selch. “Enter man and his indomitable spirit.  _ He _ would haul the world back from the brink! And adding his lumpen weight to the power of growth, he duly tipped the scales, if only by a fraction. Yet a fraction was enough to spoil the perfect imbalance needed to bring about a Rejoining!

“Had mankind continued to live in idleness under Vauthry's rule, all the conditions would have been met…” he said and pointed at S’kaia as he snarled. “But  _ you _ had to come and ruin it all! Thanks to your meddling, Light's supremacy is in doubt, and our painstakingly laid plans are in tatters!”

“Well, I should begin by thanking you for confirming Urianger's theories on the inner workings of the Calamity. He will be most pleased.” said Thancred as he lowered his arm and crossed them. “As for what happens next, might I suggest you admit defeat and walk away?”

“Happy to let me go, are you? Because the murderous glint in your eye suggests otherwise. Indeed, it is enough to make me think better of confronting you alone.” said Emet-Selch as he smirked at Thancred. “Look, it did cross my mind to simply side with Vauthry and kill you all. But that's no different from what Lahabrea did. And we all know how well that ended for him.” He looked back to S’kaia and smiled as he stepped close to her.

“And so, while it is liable to be troublesome, I have settled upon a different approach…” he said and leaned to the side as he looked at them. “Cooperation! I will not raise a hand to hinder your hunt for the Lightwardens. If you desire it, I will even lend you my knowledge and strength.” S’kaia blushed as she stepped back and frowned at him, her hand no longer reaching for her lance.

“Since time immemorial, you and yours have labored to rejoin the thirteen shards, at the cost of countless lives.” said Alphinaud. “Do you expect us to believe that your objective has suddenly changed?” Emet-Selch frowned as he looked to Alphinaud and stood straighter, while still hunched over. 

“Nay, our objective is the same as it ever was─though I daresay you do not know our motive.” he said. “A war waged without knowledge of the enemy is no war─it is mere bloodletting. Just once...might we not seek to find common ground?

“For good or ill, I am immortal. Provided I have the inclination, I can always begin anew. Scheme and conspire to my heart's content.” he continued. “But this time, I thought that I might instead try to see eye to eye. To understand what drives the hero of the Source. To determine if our goals are truly incompatible.

“So come. Shed your preconceptions. See beyond the unscrupulous villains you take us for.” he said and looked to S’kaia. “When all is said and done, we may find ourselves pleasantly surprised. The proud discoverers of a path of cooperation rather than opposition. Think of it.”

“Then what  _ is _ your motive if you-” began S’kaia as she crossed her arms but stopped when a card whizzed past her and hit Emet-Selch. He vanished and she looked to Urianger who had thrown the card.

“Thou hast delivered thy proposal, and we would not dismiss it outright.” he said. “If I may offer thee counsel, however: to make thy case via an illusion reflecteth poorly upon thy sincerity.”

“My apologies. You will forgive me if I am not entirely at ease in the presence of a famed Ascian-slayer. I felt it only prudent to take precautions.” said Emet-Selch from behind them and they all turned to face him. “Nonetheless, your counsel is duly noted.”

“If you are serious in this...then let us speak.” said S’kaia as she stepped forward. He smirked at her and the other Scions gasped.

“You can’t be taking him seriously?!” snapped Alisaie.

“I am.” said S’kaia as she kept her eyes on Emet-Selch and reached for her helm. She pulled it off and let her long blonde ponytail shake free as she looked back at him.

“Well?” she asked as she held her helm on her hip. Emet-Selch raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

“In good time,  _ hero _ .” he said as he turned away from them and waved as he stepped through a void portal.

“You are  _ seriously _ considering this?!” said Thancred as he frowned. S’kaia looked back at him and frowned.

“If it will cease further bloodshed? Absolutely.” she said. She sighed as she stared where the portal had been, and then began to walk towards the Pendants.

  
  
  
  


* * *

S’kaia walked through Fanow as people settled down for the night, and saw Emet-Selch sitting by himself. He was reading a book and not paying any mind to anyone that walked past him. She sighed as she walked over to him, plopped down onto the floor beside him and pulled off her helm. He raised his eyebrow at her as he glanced at her and turned a page in the book.

“I wanted to say thank you.” said S’kaia as she placed her helm on the floor beside her and looked at him. “You saved, Shtola...when you didn’t  _ have _ to…” He sighed as he closed his book, put it on his lap, and crossed his arms behind his head.

“Truly, Emet-Selch, thank you.” she said and smiled at him as she patted his knee. He froze as he looked down at her hand and then looked back at her. He yawned as a deflection to compose himself, and smirked at her.

“Praise from our dear  _ hero? _ ” he asked. “Will wonders never cease?” S’kaia frowned and glared at him.

“Must you be a sarcastic ass?” she said as she crossed her arms. “You’re deflecting to hide shit...reminds me of someone I know…” She sighed and looked out at the forest, sadly.

“Oh, is that so?” he asked as he looked her over. She grumbled as she stood up, and put her helm back on.

“Fine. Be that way. If you would prefer to  _ actually _ talk, I’ll be running through the trees.” she said as she frowned at him. She squatted down a bit as she looked towards the trees and pooled her aether into her feet and legs.

“Running through the trees?” he asked and watched as she lept very high into the air and landed on a tree a good few yalms away. She then did the same thing and lept to another tree, before she disappeared from view.

“Well then…” said Emet-Selch as he picked up his book, stood up and vanished into a void portal.

  
  
  


* * *

S’kaia came to a stop up in a tree and looked around at the forest as she rested her hand on the trunk of the tree she landed on. She felt the dark aether beside her before Emet-Selch stepped out of the portal beside her and she sat down. This tree was not over the bottomless pits in Fanow, but closer to the swamps so the ground was not far below them. She pulled her helm off again and held it in her lap as she looked towards him.

“Going to  _ actually _ talk?” she asked. He shrugged as he sighed and sat down beside her.

“What would you like to know, hero?” he asked.

“First thing first. My name is S’kaia.” she said. “Secondly, would you prefer Emet-Selch or Solus as you said the former is a title?” He raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms.

“Emet-Selch. To you,  _ hero _ .” he answered as he smirked.

“You could have at least the decency to use my fucking name.” she said as she glared at him. “S’kaia.”

“Fine.” he said as he sighed. “So, S’kaia, what questions do you have?”

“What was it like?” she asked and he stared at her wide-eyed.

“..Pardon?” he asked and she smiled.

“What was it like, life, day to day...things like that?” she asked. He remained silent, his mouth agape, and continued to stare at her.

“Aught amiss?” she said as she giggled. He slowly closed his eyes and smiled at her as he opened them.

“Surprised that you would ask about such mundane things…” he said.

“Well, you wish to find common ground-become allies in a sense- so the least I could do is get to know you.” she said as she shrugged and stood up. She held her helm out to him and he stared at it.

“I can’t hold it while I grab that.” she said and pointed at some fruit on the branch. He took her helm and watched as she climbed up the tree a bit. She hung from a branch by her legs, grabbed two of the fruit, and then jumped down to land beside Emet-Selch again. She took her helm, sat down, and handed him a fruit.

“Shtola pointed these out to me, said they taste pretty good.” she said and took a bite out of the fruit.

“What life was like…” said Emet-Selch as he looked at the fruit. He slowly smiled as he took a bite of it and started to tell her of his life.

  
  
  


* * *

S’kaia sat on a log off to the side as she drank some wine in a cask the Night’s Blessed had given her, and smiled. The Lightwarden of Rak’tika Greatwood was defeated, and now the Night’s Blessed were celebrating. She watched as Runar danced with Y’shtola as some others played instruments, and grinned at Urianger teaching Minfilia a waltz. She stood up, took another swig of the wine, and started to walk towards the exit. Thancred raised an eyebrow at her as he crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side.

“Not going to enjoy the revelry?” he asked and she shook her head.

“I’m gonna go for a walk.” she said and grabbed her lance that was resting against a wall. She strapped it to her back, strapped her helm to her hip, and nodded at him.

“Need to clear my head.” she said.

“Care for company?” he asked.

“No thank you, Thancred.” she answered as she smiled and nodded to him. He nodded back and she headed out of Slitherbough.

  
  


* * *

S’kaia walked for a while, and eventually came across the ruins of Fort Ghon. She moved some of the debris on the ground with her boot, and sighed as she frowned.

“What is this? The hero not wanting to join in the celebrations over her deeds?” She looked up and saw Emet-Selch.

“I’m not much for parties.” she said as she smiled and shrugged. She looked back at the ruins and her ears and tail drooped.

“Its killing me..the Light I mean…” she said as tears began to form in her eyes. “Warping my aether…” She sniffed and rubbed her eyes before she looked back at Emet-Selch.

“I heard Urianger and Shtola talking about it…” she said. “I hope...I hope I don’t die...I don’t want too...I hope I can handle it at least…” Her voice trailed off as she looked out at the swamp and sighed.

“Why must the killing of millions be the price to pay to bring loved ones back..?” she mumbled as she looked back at Emet-Selch and frowned. He frowned as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

“For Zodiark-” he began.

“But...why?” she interrupted. “I have loved ones I wish I could bring back. I would give mine own life to do so, in a heartbeat. I…” She fell silent as he glared at her and then she heard movement from behind him. She grabbed her lance from her back, lept over him, and swung her lance down on a member of the Children of the Night that had raised a bow to attack them. She killed the hume and stood up straight. She looked around and listened as she backed closer to Emet-Selch. She squeaked when she backed right into him, and looked up at him as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She blushed as she stood there and then her eyes went wide as she moved from him.

“S-Sorry!” she squeaked as she held her lance against her chest and her ears went back. She strapped her lance onto her back again, and looked away from him.

‘Gods fucking dammit!’ she thought. Emet-Selch walked closer to her, cleared his throat and waited for her to look at him.

“Well…” he mumbled. She spun around to face him, held up her hands and her foot caught on a root. She fell forward and landed against him with an “oof” as he caught her. She clung to his robes as she turned very red and looked up at him. Emet-Selch looked down at her, as his eyebrows furrowed and he frowned as his hands gripped her shoulders more firmly. S’kaia swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, and stood up on her tip-toes as she pulled on the front of his robes to pull him down to her.

“You are playing a dangerous game… _ hero _ .” said Emet-Selch as he leaned down.

“I..I don’t care.” she said and kissed him. He crushed against her as his hand cupped the crown of her head and his fingers tangled in her hair. He pushed her against a nearby tree as he deepened the kiss and moved one of his hands to grip her thigh. He brought her leg to wrap around his waist as he broke the kiss and dipped his head down to nip at her neck. She turned redder as she mewled and wrapped her other leg around his waist.

“Too..too many-” she started but they both froze when they heard some branches snap in the distance. He let her down and they pulled apart as they spotted a Night’s Blessed hunter walking towards the tree they were half hidden behind.

“Oh, ‘tis just you two.” said the Hume man. “Apologies, had seen traces of the Children around…” S’kaia nodded as she pointed at the body a few paces from them, and cleared her throat.

“I spotted one of them...dead now.” she said as her voice cracked. Emet-Selch smirked at the crack in her voice and began to walk away from them.

“Until next time then..” he said.

“Enjoy the festivities!” said the Hume. S’kaia nodded and rushed over to follow him.

  
  
  


**End Chapter One**

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUUUUT GLORIOUS SMUUUUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a fan work. please don't sue me :x  
> 

##  **Chapter Two**

  
  
  


S’kaia hummed to herself as she walked through the Musica Universallis and took a pastry out of the box of pastries she had purchased from a merchant. She wore a sky blue camise top, ink blue shorts, some simple white sandals and her hair up in a high ponytail..She smiled and opened her mouth to take a bite, when it vanished from her hand. She blinked as she looked at her hand and then looked around. Emet-Selch smirked at her as he finished eating the last of the pastry and took a handkerchief out of one of his pockets. He wiped his hand on it, returned it to his pocket and smiled at her. S’kaia’s ears went back and she frowned.

“Hmph!” she huffed as she spun on her heel and walked away from him. “Swipe my pastries...of all the nerve…” She glanced to the side as she heard him fall in step next to her and grumbled.

“Hmmm...your armor makes you appear much taller…” he said as he looked her up and down. S’kaia blushed at that and chewed her bottom lip.

“Didn’t realize that when you had me pressed against a tree?” she mumbled. He blushed a bit and cleared his throat. She smirked as she pulled another pastry out of the box and took a bite out of it as she headed towards the pendants. Emet-Selch sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and frowned.

“Why must you be so...vexing?” he said as they passed the Manager of Suites and headed up the stairs. She rolled her eyes as she finished the pastry and reached her suite. She unlocked the door and opened it wide. When Emet-Selch made no move to go in, she turned to him and tilted her head to the side.

“Well?” she asked as she put her hand on her hip. He smirked as he crossed his arms and looked her over.

“Why I didn’t think you so eager…” he chided. S’kaia blushed as her ears went back and her tail puffed up. He chuckled and walked past her into the room. She grumbled as she closed the door behind them and walked over to the table to deposit her boxes. She pulled out a small paper package that was wrapped with string, and a small box. Emet-Selch moved to stand beside her as he watched her open the items and glanced at the other boxes. She squealed as she pulled out a powder blue dress and ran to her mirror. It was a sweetheart cut dress that went down past her knees, was sleeveless, and trimmed in a silver thread. She grinned as she held it against herself and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Emet-Selch walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, which caused her to squeak. She blushed as she looked up at him and quickly looked down at the dress.

“I...I had this made...so I actually had something well...pretty to wear…” she mumbled as her ears and tail drooped.. “So I could feel pretty…” He frowned as he spun her around, tilted her chin up and kissed her. She squeaked against the kiss as she dropped her dress and went wide-eyed. He smiled at her as he broke the kiss and ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

“You are ravishing..” he said and kissed her cheek. “You are gorgeous.” He kissed down her neck and moved his hand to the tie to her shirt at the back of her neck. 

“You...are exquisite.” he said as he undid the tie. “And do not  _ dare _ let anyone say otherwise.” S’kaia went very red as her blush spread down her neck and chest and squeaked. He chuckled as he moved his hands to the tie of her top that was at her lower back, and undid it as well. It fell off of her and he grinned to find her not wearing a breast band. He stood up as he brought his hand to his mouth, and slowly pulled off each of his gloves with his teeth. She swallowed as her mouth went dry and opened her mouth to say something but stopped.

“I will not force you. If you do not wish to do this, I will stop. I am no  _ monster _ .” he said as he stroked her cheek. She nodded and nuzzled her head into his hand.

“Alright.” she said. He cupped her face with both his hands as he leaned down and kissed her. He ran his tongue along her lips and hummed when she opened her mouth to him. She mewled against the kiss as he explored her mouth with his tongue, and he moved his hands to lift her up onto her dresser. He broke the kiss as he moved his hands to her feet, removed her sandals, and then moved his hands to the waistband of her shorts. He hooked his fingers around them and slowly pulled her shorts and smalls down and off. He tossed them aside as he stepped back to look her over, and grinned. S’kaia squeaked and covered herself as her tail thrashed around behind her. He raised one of his hands, snapped his fingers, and his clothes vanished. S’kaia’s ears went straight up as she turned very red and glanced down at his already hard shaft. He raised an eyebrow at her reaction as he moved close to her again and picked her up. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down on it as he climbed overtop of her. His brows furrowed as he looked her over and frowned.

“So shy…have you never-”

“YES!” she squeaked and covered her mouth. “I’m just...I’ve had very few…lovers…” He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

“I see.” he said as he moved down her body and slid his hands up the sides of her stomach to cup her breasts. She gasped as he moved his mouth to her breasts and took one of her nipples into his mouth as he kneaded her breasts. He tugged on it with his teeth and swirled his tongue over her nipple as he glanced up at her. She mewled as she squeezed her legs together, which caused him to smirk. He let go of her nipple with an audible pop, swirled his tongue very slowly over it, and began to leave a trail of kisses down her stomach as he moved lower. She squeaked again as she watched him and covered her mouth. He smiled and laughed as he looked up at her.

“Zodiark...you are rather adorable…” he mumbled as he kissed her hip.

“A-adorable?!” she squeaked and glared at him. He chuckled as he spread her legs apart and kissed her inner thigh. He ran his finger down her slit and looked at his finger when he pulled it back to see her juices already coated on it. He locked eyes with her as he pressed his finger into his mouth and slowly pulled it out as he sucked it clean. S’kaia’s breath hitched and she mewled as she stared at him, her pupils blown. He spread her folds apart as he lowered his head, and laved his tongue over her. He swirled his tongue over her clit, and lightly around the edge of her entrance. She bucked her hips as she cried out and he began to suck and tug on her clit with his teeth. She mewled as her hands grabbed at the sheets and he swirled his fingers at her entrance before he slowly moved two inside of her. He continued to suck on her clit as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her and kept eye contact with her.

“E-Emet…!” she cried out as she arched her back as he continued to assault her with his tongue and fingers. She whined as she felt a dull throb in her core, and felt her peak rapidly approaching.

“Oh gods...oh gods…!” she cried out and he removed his fingers from her. He moved his mouth to her core and began to thrust his tongue in and out of her instead. He wrapped his arms around her thighs to hold her legs down, and just assaulted her with his mouth.

“Ahhnmm! Oh fuuuckkkk…!” screamed out S’kaia as she arched her back and came. He greedily drank down her juices and licked her clean. He then sat up and smirked at her as he wiped his mouth. She looked up at him as she tried to catch her breath and sat up as well. He raised an eyebrow at her and watched as she moved onto her knees in front of him. She placed her hands on his thighs and pushed him to get him to sit down on the bed.

“You do not have-”

“But I want too.” she interrupted as she looked up at him. He blinked a bit and then smiled at her as he sat down on the bed. She looked down at his cock as she wrapped her hands around his cock and lowered her head to run her tongue over the tip. She licked up the beads of precrum and moved her mouth slowly down onto his shaft as she began to lightly pump her hands. He groaned as his hand moved to the back of her head and undid the tie that held her ponytail in place. He smirked as her long hair fell down in a curtain around her and used his other hand to brush it out of her face. She moved her mouth down as far as she could handle and pulled away before she moved her head back down. She bobbed her head at a steady pace, and sucked on him roughly. He moved his hands to the bed and grabbed fistfuls of the sheets as he fought with his self control. She glanced up at him, noticed his hands on the sheets, and smiled against his cock. She moved her head down as far as she could again, sucked until her cheeks hollowed, and purred loudly. Emet-Selch growled as he bucked his hips as his hands rushed to the back of her head. She continued to purr and he grabbed a fistful of her hair as he began to fuck her mouth. She moved her hands to his thighs and pushed on them, then smacked them. He quickly stopped and withdrew himself from her mouth. She coughed as she looked up at him, and blushed as he looked over her.

“Mine apologies...I was not expecting well...that.” he said as he cupped her chin. She stared at him and saw the genuine concern in his eyes as he looked at her.

“Are you hurt..?” he asked. She smiled at him and shook her head.

“I’m fine.” she said as she sat up and cupped his face. He placed one of his hands over hers and smiled at her. She raised herself up a bit and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss and deepened it as he moved a hand to the small of her back. He lowered her back onto the bed and positioned himself between her legs. He broke the kiss as he gripped his shaft and looked down at her.

“Are you certain..?” he asked.

“Yes…” she purred as she moved her legs to rest on his hips. He leaned down as he moved himself into her and kissed her deeply as he braced his hands on either side of her on the bed. He groaned as he bottomed out in her and slowly withdrew before he thrust back in. He kept a slow and deep pace, and nipped at her neck. She moaned loudly as she wrapped her legs around his waist as best she could, and looked at him. She cupped his face in her hands again and kissed him.

“You...can be rougher...I won’t...I won’t break.” she said. His eyes went wide as he growled and he kissed her deeply as he began to slam in and out of her. She moaned into the kiss and her ears twitched at the sound of their skin slapping together. She cried out as she clung to him and he kissed her again as he rutted with her. 

“I’m..ahnn!!” she moaned as her back arched and her ears went back. He moved one of his hands to where they were joined and began to rub her clit as he growled.

“Cum for me.” he commanded. Her eyes went wide as her mouth opened in a silent scream and felt herself come undone as she saw black spots. He moved his hand back to brace himself on the bed and roughly slammed into her as he kissed her roughly. He moaned as his hips slammed into her a few more times and came, filling her. His hips stilled and he pulled out of her as he fell onto the bed beside her. He reached up and gently stroked her cheek as he looked at her. She smiled at him as she rolled onto her side and snuggled against him. She blinked and brought her fingers to his eyes.

“You’re crying...why?” she asked as she wiped the tears away. He quickly rubbed his eyes and sat up on the bed as he turned his back to her. She sat up and placed her hands on his back as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Emet..?” she asked as her ears drooped. He sighed as he looked back at her with a sad smile and placed his hand on her head. She smiled as she moved her hands to hug him from behind and purred softly.

“Forgive me...some memories stirred…” he said. She nodded and then went very still as her eyes went wide. She pulled away from him and wrapped her arms around herself as she began to cry.

“No...no no...I can’t…” she mumbled. He turned to her as he raised an eyebrow at her and reached out to her, but dropped his hand to the bed. She slowly turned to him and covered her mouth as she hiccupped. 

“Having regrets?” he said as he smiled at her, but his smile fell when she shook her head.

“No! I…” she said as she moved over to him and cupped his face in her hands. She looked over him as she swallowed and opened her mouth to say something, but remained silent. He looked her over as he waited and reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

“I’m...you can call me Kaia.” she said as she blushed. He blinked as he cocked an eyebrow at her and thought for a moment.

“If memory serves me…’twas some sort of great significance to your people…” he said and she nodded.

“‘S’ is my tribe name. My true name is Kaia.” she said as smiled. “There are only four others that may call me as such.”

“Oh?” he asked.

“My mother, my father, Shtola, and umm...another dragoon that I was in a relationship with…” she answered. “And...I…” She fell silent again and dropped her hands as she sat down. Her tail thrashed around behind her and her ears went back.

“I can quite clearly see that your mind is still troubled by something.” he said as he frowned.

“I’m scared….” she mumbled as she hugged herself again.

“Of ..dying..?” he asked and she shook her head.

“I worry that Hydaelyn will be angry with me…” she said and he frowned at the mention of Hydaelyn. She looked up at him and blushed brightly.

“And I fear...rejection…” she mumbled.

“I am afraid I do not understand..?” he said.

“Emet-Selch...Solus zos Galvus..I...I find my heart on the edge of breaking from being torn between my duty and…” she said. “I have fallen in love with you…” His eyes went wide as he stood up and he stared at her as he paled. She chewed her bottom lip and waited for him to say something, but he remained silent.

“I find myself drawn to you, why I do not know...and a name unspoken but on the edges of my mind…” she said as her amber eyes searched his gold ones. He clenched his jaw as he made a strangled noise and looked away from her. He raised his hand, snapped his fingers, and they were both fully dressed again. Her gaze dropped to the bed at that as her ears drooped and she choked back a sob.

“Take care..hero.” he said as he walked through a void portal. S’kaia hugged herself as she shook with her sobs and let the tears flow.

* * *

  
  
  


Emet-Selch appeared near the top of the tower of Loxon Loft in Lakeland and growled as he slammed his fist against a wall beside him. He lowered his head as he closed his eyes and let the tears fall.

“Dammit…” he growled.

  
  


**End Chapter Two**

**Author's Note:**

> Like to remind people, S'kaia is petite and smol. ;-; Standing in her armor, cuz heels on boots, she only comes up to maybe Emet-Selch's armpit, WITH HIM SLOUCHING. Without her heels, she's lucky if she comes up to his elbows, WITH HIM SLOUCHING.


End file.
